4 weddings and a funeral
by Polly Rose
Summary: How did all the humans in Twilight end up? Bella and Edward attend weddings, funerals, and more. After BD reg. couples and nessie
1. mike and jessica

The church was decorated lavishly with pink flowers and ribbons. The pews were filled with my old friends and enemies from high school. There was Tyler Crowley with his new girlfriend. She had gone to high school with us, but I could not remember her name. I think it was Jane or something like that. They were holding hands and whispering. She blushed and kissed him. They looked like they were happy. I was glad that Tyler found someone. A few rows up was Angela. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and her engagement ring sparked brightly. I missed hanging out with her. She was one of my only true human friends. Next to her sat the police deputy, Charlie's friend and his wife. She was expecting again. The deputy rested his hand on the bump. She smiled at them. Behind them was Ms. Cope. She had retired from her job at the school sectary half a year after we graduated. She was scanning the crowd for potential husbands. I sighed and took a seat with Edward in the last row. He looked at me and smiled.

We had received an invitation to Mike and Jessica's wedding a couple of months ago. Edward insisted on us going, even though I really didn't want to. He said that this was another human experience thing he didn't want me to miss out on. I would have gladly missed out on it if he had let me. Jessica hadn't exactly been all that nice to me after Edward came back and she had always been mad at me for getting in between her and Mike's relationship. I guess that she forgave me when Mike proposed to her. She called me all excited, even though I hadn't talked to her in like a year. She babbled on like we were best friends.

_"Hello this is Bella."_

_"Hi Bella, it's Jessica! You won't believe what Mike just did! He proposed!!!!!!"_

_"Oh my gosh, really? I'm so happy for you Jess."_

_"Thanks! We are going to have it in spring. I can't wait for it!!!!"_

IT had always been Jessica's dream to get married. Se had wanted a big church wedding, with everybody there to see it. She had certainly fulfilled that dream. There large gaudy ribbons decorating the pews were most of the town sat. Large streamer like ribbons decorated the ceilings and the setting sun shone through the stain glass windows behind the altar.

I looked up at the altar. Fake flowers and pink ribbon adorned it. Mr. Weber stood at the altar ready to perform the ceremony, just like he did at our wedding. Next to him, on the right, stood Mike. His blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, he stared down the aisle. He was dressed in a black tux with a red bow tie. His heart was beating rapidly as he waited. On his other side, stood Mike's best man, Ben. He was staring at his soon to be wife, Angela. He smiled at her and mouthed I love you. She blushed. He had proposed to her a couple of days ago on her birthday. That was a wedding I couldn't wait to go to.

The wedding march began, everyone twisted around in their seats to watch the bride. First there was the Maid of Honor, Lauren. I actually felt, a little bit bad for her. Jessica made her wear this hideous puffy pink dress. Gawd, I'm starting to sound like Alice. Then came the bride. Her dress was beautiful. It had a deep V-neck with a puffy skirt. There were no sleeves and the upper part was decorated with sequined ivy designs.** (Sry, hard to describe, Pic in profile)** The train was carried by her mike's little sisters. They were dressed up in dresses just like Lauren's but smaller. Her hair was down and curled. It cascaded down her back and it had little jeweled butterfly pins in it. She walked slowly and regally down the aisle. She had a huge triumphant type of smile on her face. She was finally getting married to the man she had chased all those years.

Mike's smile grew huge at the sight of her. His heart began to beat even more rapidly.

She arrived at the altar, where her father gave Mike her hand. The priest read the vows.

"Do you Mike Newton take Jessica Stanley to be your wife?"

"I do" he said proudly.

"And do you Jessica Stanley take Mike Newton to be your husband?"

"I do" she whispered shyly.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Mike kissed her and the church erupted in cheers. I smiled. It was good to see them finally together. Edward looked at me and smiles.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled at him. I didn't want to run into Lauren, and since they weren't really having a reception there was no reason to stay. Mike and Jessica passed us as they exited the church. I smiled at them. They smiled back and Jessica waved. It was good to see them finally together. They were good for each other. I grabbed Edward's hand as we walked out the church.


	2. angela and ben

**Thx to Team EdwardLautner for reviewing=)**

*****************************************************************************

I smiled at Edward. We were at another wedding. This time it was Angela getting married. She and Ben were tying the knot. They had asked Alice and Esme to be their wedding planners. She had tried to sell them on a big wedding, but they had wanted a small one. They are getting married outside. There was a small white lattice altar standing in a large meadow, that was flowering with beautiful white and yellow flowers. Ben stood nervously with his best man, Tyler, next to him. Both were dressed handsomely in black tuxes.

The wedding was small, with only the rest of the Cullens, Mike and Jessica, and their families. A slow wedding march was being played on a small orchestra up by the altar. WE all turned around to watch Angela walk up the aisle.

Her twin younger brothers carried the rings and threw rose petals. They were about 5 and looked cute in their little tuxes. The older one carried the two rings and made he younger one throw the rose petals. They walked slowly with these serious expressions on their faces.

Angela walked slowly up the aisle. Her dress was beautiful. It had a lace ivy design which spread upward from the midsection, down to her arms. The sun shone on the skirt making it sparkle and shimmer. It barely had a train. The flowers whirled around her on the light breeze. She had her hair let down amd curled. Tiny flowers caught on the breeze whirled around her as if they were dancing to the wedding march.

Ben's face lit up when he saw her. He smiled hugely.

Angela arrived at the altar. He father took her hand and placed it in Ben's and then walked around them to stand under the altar. He was the only priest in town.

"Do you Angela Weber take Ben Cheney as your husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She said and smiled.

"Do you Ben Cheney take Angela Weber as your wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." he said nervously . Angela smiled at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ben and Angela kissed. Everyone clapped and Emmett wolf whistled. They broke apart and Angela blushed Everyone began to head down to the large tent at the edge of the meadow for the reception.


End file.
